


My Mistress is quite cruel

by MistressChaos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alphdyne - Freeform, Anxiety, BlackBerry - Freeform, Dancetale, Depression, Echotale, F/M, G (gaster! sans), Green (gaster! pap), How Do I Tag, Mental Breakdown, Papyrus/Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus/Reader - Freeform, Red (uf sans) - Freeform, Runaway Harry, Sans/Papyrus - Freeform, Self Esteem Issues, Swapfell, Underfell, black (sf sans) - Freeform, blue (us sans) - Freeform, blueberry, eating issues, edge (uf pap), helpful friends, hiphop (dt sans), mutt (sf pap), prepared teen, sans/reader - Freeform, sans/sans - Freeform, soulmates?, stretch (us pap), tango (dt pap), toxic home, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressChaos/pseuds/MistressChaos
Summary: An undertale fanfiction, where the reader finds herself tired of her life at home, with her not so great life at home, and leaves it all behind- and despite her planning, when she feels its time to go out on her own after staying with a close friend for a few years, she finds herself unprepared when meeting certain numbskulls who seems to brighten up her life with each passing day
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader, UF Sans/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	My Mistress is quite cruel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fizzleup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzleup/gifts), [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/gifts), [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/gifts), [LadyAnatares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/gifts), [Sh33tMeDead336](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh33tMeDead336/gifts), [Xenbonzacura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenbonzacura/gifts), [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/gifts), [Chaoswithtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswithtea/gifts), [trashmctrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmctrash/gifts), [Rnd_Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnd_Injustice/gifts), [theragingprophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingprophet/gifts), [Teutonic_lisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teutonic_lisp/gifts), [BattleMaiden13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleMaiden13/gifts), [RedRoseofDestruction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseofDestruction/gifts), [popatochisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/gifts), [lollipopkitten93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopkitten93/gifts), [Writers_War_Z0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/gifts), [littlexsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexsiren/gifts), [TastySins_tm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastySins_tm/gifts), [Duchess_Aquarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Aquarius/gifts), [myownpersonaldemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownpersonaldemons/gifts), [PumpkinFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFlash/gifts), [Desolateskeleton37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolateskeleton37/gifts).



> ...hello lovely readers! thank you for taking the time to read my very first, (thought out) fanfiction! I hope you all find it well, and feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> just, please don't tear me limb from limb, okay? I wanna keep some self-confidence..but still wanna hear ways I could improve! I apologize for the short chapter, but the way I write my chapters, it's just gonna stay short.
> 
> now, I would also like to thank  
> Fizzleup, MsMK, Sonamyluffer101, LadyAnatares, Sh33tMeDead336, Xenbonzacura, RaccoonSinQueen, Chaoswithtea, trashmctrash, Rnd_Injustice, theragingprophet, Teutonic_lisp, BattleMaiden13, RedRoseofDestruction, popatochisp, lollipopkitten93, Writers_War_Z0ne, littlexsiren, TastySins_tm, Duchess_Aquarius, CrossedVagabond, PumpkinFlash, Desolateskeleton37, and Pchan2017.
> 
> why? because each of them have written wonderful, enthralling stories that helped me escape from reality when I needed it. and kept me wanting more, as if their stories were ice-cold water, and I was helpless in the desert, just absolutely *dying* of thirst. just the way they write their characters, the way they portray the skeletons just gets me wrapped up in the moment, as if I wasn't in my bedroom reading off a screen. they use magic, that makes me feel as if I'm right there with them, in Mc´s shoes.
> 
> thank you all, for writing such amazing stories that let me empty my head. and I'm excited to see what else you can do with that magic writing of yours
> 
> please, enjoy the first chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so here's my first actual fanfiction for the undertale fandom! I hope you like it and please leave some feedback?

Chater title- life in the dream house

A sigh escaped me as I did my chores, listening to my mother and her lover argue again, although the topic is unknown I doubt it'll be hard to guess. I raise the volume on my music and try to drown out their harsh tones, but I still hear their soft murmurs through my tunes.

All I can do is sit and wait, so-to-speak. I daydream of myself in a nice place, surrounded by people who love and cherish me. Those who understand my mannerisms and attitude- instead of a cold, quiet, empty house- I'd come to a home, welcoming and cozy. I guess it's a good thing that when I'm overwhelmed, I could hide in my closet? Who am I kidding... Who would call that a good thing?

I just finished my chores today. I drifted off to my room in a daze- head in the clouds, I tried drawing, but quickly lost motivation. I tried cleaning my room and found an empty notebook and Escape Plan forming in my mind's eye.

*How should I leave? What do I need? A bag? Food? Shelter, shelter is an obvious one... 

I grabbed essentials, on auto-pilot, my mind for me, and countless ideas, what job does should apply for, where to go, what to do. I end up filling up a book bag and a small beach bag, when I'm done, my closet and dresser, or in slight disarray. Tidying up, I stashed my two bags away, a soft smile on my lips.

the days drag themselves by and my mind is foggy, nothing and everything drifting in my head. I find myself snapping back, my tongue sharp, despite possible repercussions. Nowadays they take my things instead of hitting me.

... I hate it when they get that angry

My skin is still scarred- my soft skin blemished from all those months ago all from a simple mistake, my mother's anger, and a wire as her weapon.

Now, things are calming, for the most part. I find myself relaxing so much. I dream of escape and continue with my planning. One day, I gather up the courage to leave and act accordingly. But, I had to accommodate some wounds. My body is sore, bruises on my legs, slight limp. Regardless, I will not let this get the best of me. I shower, washing my hair- scrubbing my skin and coming out clean, spotless. The adults are currently upstairs, and I dug out my bags, grabbed my portable chargers, everything I need, fully charged and ready to go. I had to listen for any movement. nearing the living room I look up to the stairs listening for movement. hearing nothing, I walked through the door slowly unlocking it, and walked out of the house closing and locking the door behind me. with no plans to come back, willingly anyway.

wondering what a sixteen-year-old like me can do in this world no more than $32 to my name, I head to one of my friends' houses curious if they'll let me stay with them- turns out lots of them we're in their crappy situations or just didn't have space for me which is understandable.

I make my way through the streets, nothing holding me- I call an older friend, who's a freshman in college with a place of Their Own.

thankfully they let me in, on the condition I pull my weight and help with groceries if needed. so far, so good? if I keep working and saving up, I can live my dream- my dream of a Cozy home in my future surrounded by those who love me.

Wonder how long that'll take me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count, 621 words.
> 
> how do in the world do the fanfics I read have such long chapters??? oh, wow, I respected yall then, but now??
> 
> ..do yall mind some worship?? like, I can be very good and obedient, promise I won't be too much of a brat

**Author's Note:**

> word count 621...
> 
> god damn that looked a lot more in my journal.
> 
> yeeeeeeeeeeeahhhhhhhh to whoever writes long chapter yall have even more of my respect... 
> 
> you don't mind worship do you?? I promise ill be a good noodle. ill behave and not be too much of a brat?  
> I just wanna give loveeeeeeee.. and get friends tbh I'm lonely.


End file.
